


Sun and Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of Alien Bean Branch [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alien AU, Branch be a sad lil bean in this one, F/M, You Have Been Warned, ok I think that for pulling most of this out of my ass I did a sort of ok job, prompt, so I guess mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For @geekgirles prompt “you are the sun, bright and beautiful. The world needs you. And I, I am the moon, forever following you.”





	Sun and Moon

(For @geekgirles prompt “you are the sun, bright and beautiful. The world needs you. And I, I am the moon, forever following you.” I gotta admit I put this one off a bit because I had no idea what to do but I THINK I got it this time)

—

Earth only had one sun.

It wasn’t a bad thing, really. It did the same job as Hydros and Helios, just as one big sun. Still, Branch couldn’t help but miss seeing the twin suns.

He’d made a point to never wake up at First Rise. He didn’t care if Hydros liked waking up early, sleep was nice and Branch liked it, thank you very much. Besides, he preferred Helios - he may not have had a strong body like his brother but Helios’s mind was like no other, and though he may have been silent from time to time, his actions spoke louder than any song.

Branch sighed, looking back at the time display on the, uh… _microwave_ …? He was pretty sure that was it…

  
_‘2:19’_ , the digital numbers mocked. Branch resisted bashing his head against the table - it seemed that that was frowned upon on Earth as well. How could it have only been two minutes?! It felt like it had been at least an hour and a half!!  
That settled it. Poppy’s time display was obviously broken, and she’d be coming home any second now.

  
Any second…

_‘2:21’_

**Lisnik!**

  
Branch huffed, burying his face in his arms. He missed his glow, Di'nhal dammit! But school was important to her, and Branch didn’t want to get in the way of that. He just didn’t get why he couldnt come with her! You chase one balloon across a road and suddenly it’s “too dangerous”. Pfft. That car didn’t even hit him! Granted, Smidge did shove him out of the way, but still!

  
He missed her. It was only for fifty minutes (why not an hour? Branch would never understand Earth education) but he still missed his glow. Poppy was radiant, bringing warmth and light wherever she went. Everything she touched became brighter. She was the very embodiment of happiness.

  
Branch could feel his pointed ears wilt. What the spartax was Poppy doing with him?

  
He wasn’t fixable. Granted, he’d always been a bit different to the other Trol'kan, but now he couldn’t even do the one thing his species was known for! Maybe he should just leave. Creek was right - all he was doing was making things harder for her.

  
It would be easy. The door was right there. He could collect his essentials, maybe have to leave his escape pod, and go anywhere. It would be better for all of them. Poppy would be happier, the Snack Pack would be less stressed, maybe with less distractions he’d be able to contact other Trol'kans.

  
So why didn’t he?

  
“Hey, bud!”

  
Branch jolted out of his thoughts as a blur of pink burst through the door of their pod.

  
“Hope you weren’t too bored waiting for me!” Poppy giggled, hanging her coat on the rack. Branch hoped his gawking wasn’t too obvious.

  
“Man, it’s really rainy out there, huh? Is that what you’ve been doing all day, looking out a rainy window, being all depressing? Joking, joking, so what have you been doing huh?”

  
Three questions in about thirteen seconds. That had to be a new record.

  
“Sorry I’m a little late, class ran a bit long! So whatcha want for dinner? I can make a sandwich cake, I saw it on YouTube once…”  
Branch tried not to splutter in his disbelief. Late?! Surely it couldn’t be-

  
_'2:42’_

  
Well, that was just unfair.

  
“Your time display is broken.” Branch huffed.

  
“Branch, sweetie, seventh time, it’s a clock.”

  
“Tomato, ketchup.”

  
“That’s not-! Yknow what, forget it. Be a stubborn lil snowflake who refuses to learn.” Poppy huffed dramatically, crossing her arms and turning her head. Branch couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile. She was so - how to describe it? Bright, shining, radiant, happy -

  
She was the sun.

  
That explained it. Why everything bloomed in her presence, why she could shine through any rain cloud, why looking at her for a second too long could be blinding - he was wrong about everything. Earth had two suns and she was one of them.

  
“Whatcha gawkin’ at there, bud?” Poppy grinned, arching an eyebrow at him.

  
“Can I cook tonight?” He blurted. Poppy blanched slightly, looking at him as if he’d grown a second head (he probably shouldn’t think that way, the Baktera people were easily offended).

  
“Uh - sure, I guess, but I don’t think we have any of your troll food stuff here-”

  
“Poppy,” Branch smirked.

“Seventh time, its Trol'kan.”

  
“Potato, apple sauce.” Poppy grinned.

  
“… That makes absolutely no sense, how is a potato in any way related to-”

  
“LA LA LA NOT LISTENING!!” Poppy yelled, covering her ears like an infant. “You can make dinner if you promise not to be a smarty-pants, ok?”

  
“Why would my pants be-”

  
_“Ok?”_

  
Branch threw his head back and sighed dramatically.

  
“Fine, I yield.”

  
“Good boy!” Poppy cooed, patting his head. Branch tried not to lean into her touch too much.

  
“Now I think the rains letting up, so we can go to the store and get some replacements for your weird-ass alien food thingies!”

She cheered, opening the door so hard it almost dented the wall of her pod, and skipping out the door.

  
He could leave. Right now, run outside and never look back.

  
“You comin’?” Poppy smiled, her wet hair clinging to her glowing face.

  
“Let me get my vest.”

  
But he’d never really be able to. He was selfish. Poppy was the sun, yes, bright and beautiful. The world needed her.

  
But he? He was the moon.

Forever chasing her.


End file.
